


Thanksgiving Fun

by Santhe



Series: Random Word Prompts- Oneshots [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santhe/pseuds/Santhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave tries and fails to to decorate for Thanksgiving with Jade's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one shots I'm doing with any of the Homestuck ships I like and a group of four random words from a website. This one's words were tape, turkey, paper, and shopping.

“This is a stupid holiday.”  


  
“No, it’s not, it’s fun!”  


  
“Excuse me, but it is literally based on some half-assed attempt at bonding between two groups of guys with a big heap of food who just ended up killing each other anyway.”  


  
“It’s not about food, it’s about family!”  


  
You look over at the boy and can’t keep from laughing. He is standing on a precarious tower of the kitchen table, a chair, and a few cookbooks where you had told him to hang the decorative prints of leaves and fruit that you had forced into his grasp. In one hand is the tape dispenser, and the thick stack of paper is pinned between that same elbow and his side. With his other hand, he is attempting to hold a cutout cornucopia and pull off a new piece of tape at the same time. Dave is scowling and his brow is knitted in annoyance under the ridge of his shades. He growls as his efforts jerk the arm with the tape, allowing the rest of the decorations to flutter to the ground. He leans down to catch them just as you leap forward for the same purpose, knocking against the table and unbalancing the whole heap.  


  
With a yell, he tumbles off of his stack, kicking the chair off the opposite side of the table. Leaping backwards to avoid him, you tumble down to the floor and only with his quick reflexes does Dave avoid landing right on top of you, instead holding onto the table for a minute before slipping again and dropping onto your legs. You giggle at the sight of him, shades knocked slightly askew, hair rumpled in a most un-cool kid fashion, paper leaves still fluttering down onto his shoulders and lap.  


  
“That was very graceful, Strider!” you say, smiling brightly at him.  


  
He pouts back at you, scooting back a bit so that only his legs are over yours, looking more like a scolded kindergartener than the lanky teen he is. “I’m not the one who ran into the table, Harley.”  


  
You giggle, becoming slightly more breathless as he leans forward to pull one of the leaves out of your hair. His crooked glasses give you a little view of his gaze, and while he’s still wearing the perfect poker face otherwise, his eyes are laughing as you rarely see. Still grinning a little, you start moving to stand, but find yourself caught by his legs. “Dave?”  


  
“Just where do you think you’re going? You got me into this mess, you’re gonna have to pay for it. I want a fair price, Harley.” He straightens his glasses, but you can still see the tiny smile now curling his lips.  


  
“Oh?” you ask, voice quieter than you intended.  


  
“Mmhm,” he whispers, leaning forward even more and looping his arms around your shoulders to further halt your escape. You feel your cheeks flush slightly and see the red mirrored in his own as your heart flutters hopefully against your chest. Slowly, carefully, he stretches forward to a centimeter or so from your lips and blinks at you. From this distance, you can see his eyes even with the glasses on, know the question that’s being asked by his silent pause. You take up the initiative and creep forward the remaining space into a soft kiss, almost as shy as the first one you two ever shared.  


  
His breath is warm against you and you curl your fingers against his chest as the chastity fades and the kiss deepens. You can feel his heart, quick and powerful against your palms, though not as fast as your own, which is beating like the wings of a hummingbird.  


  
Suddenly, he pulls back, surprising you, and you remain in place for a few dazed moments before you realize he’s looking at something to your right and the cold smell of the autumn is invading your nostrils. You turn your head as well towards the archway in the wall and feel your face grow even redder as you take in the couple standing in the doorway. John’s mouth is slightly open in surprise, and you’re a little surprised yourself that he hasn’t dropped the shopping bag in his hand judging by the amazement in his expression. Rose, on the other hand, balancing her own bags, has a knowing smirk curling her lips.  


  
“Well,” she almost purrs, “I see you two have been doing some good work here.”  


  
You quickly drop your hands from his chest and onto the floor, not knowing what else to do. This isn’t exactly a new thing, but it’s new enough that even your best friends don’t know about it yet. Dave, however, doesn’t miss a beat, instead lazily grinning up at them. “We totally rocked the thanksgiving house, yo. So much good work goin’ on up in here.”  


  
Rose laughs and walks over to the counter, pulling a huge turkey out of her bag and dropping it with a cold thunk. “Well, you’ll just have to finish that later. We’ve got some cooking to do.”  


  
Dave, unshaken, steals one more quick kiss from you and bounces up like a rabbit. “Right. We’re all yours, Lalonde.”


End file.
